Shattered
by HPluvr
Summary: Voldemort is gone. The wizarding world is safe. But since Draco can act freely, what will he choose to do? He will find himself longing to be in the arms of his past enemy. *sorry I haven't updated, haven't really been inspired, but I'll update soon*


Disclaimer: I am an ordinary person and do not own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~Chapter 1. The Fall~  
  
She stands in the doorway  
  
The light flickers behind her silhouette  
  
No, that wasn't good at all. God, how could he write a poem about her? He crumpled the sheet of paper and tossed it into the already filled wastebasket.   
  
Harry thought to himself, so what if I dwell on her face, it doesn't mean she loves me. After all, she is my friend. But still, I long to hold her in my arms, oh Hermione. Why do you torture me so?  
  
Disgusted with his show of emotion, he turned off the light and tried to sleep, but couldn't. He got up and began to draw and eventually fell asleep on the hard-wood floor.   
  
Tap, tap. "Harry, stop being lazy and get out of bed," Petunia screeched through the door. He looked at the paper in front of himself and fell backward in surprise. He drew who? He peered again at the drawing, looking again to see if that is what I saw. This wasn't Hermione I drew, but a tall girl with freckles. Were these really his true feelings or was he just tired?   
  
He had to put my thoughts aside because he was going to stay with the Weasleys for the last two weeks of his summer vacation. And soon, he will be on to my seventh and final year of Hogwarts.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Oliver? What in heavens name are you doing here?" Hermione gasped as she opened her door and saw a towering man with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I wanted to see you, Hermione. I had to," Oliver replied, not breaking eye-contact. She looked at the ground, extremely uncomfortable. If that was uncomfortable, I don't know what the next thing he said was. "My heart is empty without you. Seeing you again fills my heart and soul. It took me awhile, but I realized something. I love you."  
  
What? What was this? "I'm sorry, I don't love you." Those words were so harsh, damn it. She hadn't meant to be that abrupt. She saw tears start spilling down his face as he started to run away. "Wait, I'm sorry!" she called to him, but he didn't stop.   
  
An owl swooped down, carrying a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl. Your badge is enclosed. The selected Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Also, to warn you, the set-up of Head rooms will be quite different this year. Lastly, please do try to get along with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Well that's just wonderful, she thought. I get to be Head Girl with Malfoy as Head Boy. It was a slight distraction, but what Oliver had said to her ran through her mind, before she could go inside, another owl swooped down. She took the letter and recognized the messy scrawl as Ron's hand-writing. This read:  
  
Hello Hermione,  
  
We were hoping you could dome stay with us for the rest of the summer. Harry is already here. But there is part of the famous Trio missing. So Miss Smarty, you Head Girl yet?   
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ron (and Harry)  
  
Hermione chuckled. Oh, she was Head Girl, but not so sure she wanted to be. She went inside to talk to her parents.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Very good!" Harry applauded Fred and George for turning Ginny into a fairy with a mint truffle.   
  
As she turned back, she commented, "I wouldn't have minded staying a fairy. It was quite fun."  
  
Bang! Everyone was startled by the sudden loud knock at the door. "That must be Oliver. Told you he would get here tonight."  
  
Fred opened the door to see Oliver's face very tear-stained. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. George asked calmly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Oliver broke down again. All the people in the room were astonished. Oliver was a Quidditch player. He didn't cry for anything. "She. Doesn't. Love. Me," he said between sobs. And they were actual sobs.   
  
"How are you sure? I mean, sometimes girls are tricky creatures." Ginny hit her brother on the head, but left because this was definitely a guy conversation.  
  
"I quote, 'I'm sorry, I don't love you.'"   
  
"That's harsh." The all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ooo, the owl's back," Ron remarked as he took the letter from the owl. It says: "Hello. Never call me Miss Smarty again. You'll find out if I'm Head Girl or not when I arrive tomorrow night. Something weird just happened to. Oliver-" Ron stopped reading. "It was her?"   
  
Oliver nodded miserably, then said, "Go on. I want to hear this."   
  
"Oliver showed up at my door tonight and said all these really romantic things. You know me, I'm not a romantic person. So I told him I didn't love him. Stupid me, I'm ruining a friendship. If you're reading this out loud, Ron, I hate you. I'm kidding. But I wish you would stop reading things out loud. For all I know, Oliver is sitting right there. See you then. Hermione."   
  
"Hermione was never the romantic," Harry said. "Do you really love her that much?" Oliver nodded again. No one could think of anything to say. They all sat, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow night when she arrived. They all spent the night trying to calm down a very distraught Oliver and fell asleep in the living room.   
  
During the night, Harry dreamt a startling battle scene but you couldn't make out any of the faces. Voldemort hurtled towards him and he felt himself pick up his wand and scream a spell but it wasn't his voice. It wasn't his wand. His scar burned and he awoke. Then it subsided. And then his scar felt almost relieved. Relieved? Scars don't feel relieved. Harry went back to sleep after sitting and thinking awhile.  
  
They all were awoken when they heard a screech of joy. "WHOO-HOO!"   
  
"What was THAT?" Ron exclaimed, startled. Mrs. Weasley entered the room dancing and humming.   
  
"Mother, have you lost your mind?" George asked. She threw the Daily Prophet at them. There was a screaming headline on it that read: VOLDEMORT'S FALL!   
  
There it was. The name in print, no fear attached. The uproar in the house was amazing, so amazing that it was indescribable. Ginny came and joined the festivities. Harry decided to read the article aloud. "It says: This exciting moment in wizard history occurred last night around 9 pm, at a meeting of Deatheaters. From what our sources tell us, there was one survivor and that's who brought Voldemort to his end. The meeting was supposed to be an induction ceremony but chaos broke out when the boy, the survivor, refused to become part of the Deatheaters. Apparently he has been under an Imperius spell since he was six, but the age of the boy was not identified. Supposedly he was to become the heir of Voldemort. That is all the information we have and the identity of the boy is to be released tomorrow. It startles us that this was not the doing of Harry Potter."   
  
"Yeah, Harry Potter, why wasn't it you?"  
  
"Because all anyone tried to do was keep me away and safe." He did not add he was there in his dreams. He might have been taken for a crazy person. Now let me finish. Where was I? Alright, it says: The boy is rumored to have escaped the scene. We believe Albus Dumbledore knows of his whereabouts but will not tell us."  
  
"Poor boy, being under an Imperius spell that long," mused a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Wonder who it was." In his mind, Harry thought he should have been the one, but was glad it was over. But who was it? It can't be that scum of the earth Draco Malfoy could it? It probably was, given all the clues. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought and awe when they heard a soft tapping on the door. "Is that Hermione?"   
  
"No she's coming later."  
  
"Just go answer it, someone!"  
  
"I will," Ginny chimed in. She walked over to the door, opened it and gasped loudly in surprise. Of course the whole household had to go see what she was gasping at.   
  
There was Draco Malfoy. It was almost hard to believe that the arrogant, smug, too-good-for-everyone, Muggle-hating, half-blood hating Draco Malfoy was standing in the manner he was.  
  
His eyes were still as cold as ice, but the rest of appearance was astonishing. His robes were torn and blood-stained. His gold-silver hair was all disheveled and had a healing gash on his forehead. His left arm looked like it was still bleeding.   
  
"Please, I'm lost. I don't know where I'm going. Please point me in the right direction of-"  
  
"Get him inside. Go, go, go," insisted Mrs. Weasley. They all knew that this was the boy who put an end into the terrible reign of Voldemort, but they had to set aside everything they had ever thought about him. The endless insults he threw at them still stung their pride. But he looked so helpless.   
  
He got cleaned up and settled into one of George's robes. He didn't fit anyone else's. he had grown a lot of muscle and gotten a lot taller since last year. Again and again he said thank you for everything they did. Once they were all sitting down and he had a glass of orange juice, he said, "Can I tell you the story? From the beginning?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley tried to talk him out of it and said he didn't have to recount everything, but he persisted until she allowed him too.   
  
He said everything slowly and deliberately with no emotion whatsoever. "Well, when I was six my so-called father put me under and Imperius spell. He made me do all sorts of training and every time I tried to resist, he would Crucio my mother and I. It was unbearable. So I had to go along with it. Through the years I began to break out of the Imperius spell but I over-compensated the non-pure wizard hating part a little too much. And for that I am sorry. This summer got so much worse. He kept pressuring me to join the Deatheaters. And there is a Deatheater curse no one knows about. Except me. It is much worse than any Unforgivable Curse. Much worse. All the Deatheaters are dead now though. There are quite a few in training. All in Slytherin. And their fathers are dead because of me. Of course, now I'm an orphan because the night I was supposed to be inducted my mother pleaded with him not to take me and she wouldn't get out of the way. So he put her under that Deatheater spell and put 2 Unforgivable Curses on top of that. Her body just couldn't take the pain. But that night, that night I was put into the center of the circle and he came towards me. Voldemort I mean. He kept on calling me his heir and then rolled up my sleeve. He was all set to burn the Dark Mark into my skin but I moved and refused. You know what happens when someone refuses the Dark Mark? You are deemed a coward and killed on the spot. My own father was about to kill me but Voldemort killed him first. Complete chaos broke out and I saw sparks upon sparks and light flashes and spells. I don't really know what happened. All I saw was Voldemort advancing on me and I stood up. He collided with me and I said some spell. It was like someone else inside of me said the spell. He was hurled backwards and I passed out. When I awoke there was nothing but bodies and where His was there was a circle of ash surrounding it. And His wand lay lifeless in His bony hand. It was like you could feel the evilness uplifting from the scene. You just knew he was dead. And I ran. I was trying to find my house but I couldn't. And that's that."   
  
Everyone just sat, shocked. But Malfoy shakily stood and said, "Harry, I'm especially sorry to you, and I thank you for being there last night. I know it was you, because dreams are powerful creatures."   
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'll try to forgive you and you're welcome." He stood up and shook Malfoy's hand. It was like this was the beginning of a new alliance.   
  
"I have to apologize to Hermione the most. Will she be here soon?"  
  
"She'll be here today, but she hasn't heard your story and I don't think she'd ever want to talk to you." Harry was being truthful. Malfoy knew that she would never want to talk to him. But he over-compensated the most for her because he felt a weird attraction to her. That was unacceptable for a Malfoy under his father's obedience. But now he had a chance with her. But will she listen? 


End file.
